


Heat

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: Music RPF, Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine is cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So some shit: I do not own any real people or bands used in this story. All trademarks and copyrights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. The following story is false. Everything used in it is being used fictitiously.

When I was 24, I left my native Maine and moved to California. Los Angeles was the plan, but San Diego ended up becoming my home. I worked in a pizza shop and became friends with most of my regulars, one of whom was a guy, named Jaime.  
  
I knew a little bit about him. He was in a band that I kept swearing to check out, but kept forgetting to and he played bass. One day, he came in while I was working. I had taken his order and was surprised at the size of it. He and his friends were going on tour and were having one last get together before it began. He showed up with one of his friends and from the second I laid eyes on said friend, I was smitten.  
  
He apparently was a vegetarian and feeling bold, I scribbled my number down on the lid of his veggie puff.  
  
A few days later, I got the first text. It was snowball effect after that. His first day back from tour, we went on our first date. Soon enough we were official, and not too long after that, we were living together. When he was on tour, I usually had my best friend, Jaylynn over, but she had moved to London to work for Kerrang, so I decided to return to Maine for the duration of this particular tour.  
  
I knew Maine's winters were freezing, and the past few winters in San Diego had failed to diminish my tolerance to the cold. I wasn't, however, expecting to get the only apartment in my building with a temperamental heater. On this particular night, it decided to die.  
  
That is why I was in bed cocooned in my blankets with the heated mattress pad on. Even with all of the extra bedding, I was still too cold to sleep.  
  
Bored, I reached my hand out from under my blankets and grabbed my phone. I played my games and watched a few videos on YouTube, before getting on twitter. My time line was pretty much dead.  
  
 **Fucking freezing Wish @Tony_Turtle was here to warm me up. #StupidBrokenHeater**  
  
I continued to scroll until a notification popped up. I looked at my mentions and saw a reply from Tony.  
  
 **Blanket cocoon. Now where's my beautiful butterfly, @KrissyKrossy**  
  
Attached was a picture of my current blanket cocoon. I was a little slow, because of sleep deprivation, then it hit me.  
  
I poked my head out of my cocoon and glanced around. Nothing. I forced myself to get up and ventured into my living room, which was dark. There was light coming from the kitchen though. I walked in and there leaning against the counter, eating a can of soup from my cupboard was Tony.  
  
"Hey Babe," he greeted. He set the can down and opened his arms. I threw myself into them. He chuckled tiredly.  
  
"No laughing at me," I snipped. "I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too. You are freezing," he commented pulling me closer.  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Why didn't you just go stay at your mom's?" he questioned.  
  
I thought about it. "I don't know." I slid my hands down and up under his shirt. “Holy shit,” he hissed.  
  
“Shut up. You’re warm.”  
  
He rested his head on top of mine and rubbed my back.  
  
“I love you,” I said.  
  
“Because I’m warm?”  
  
“Because you’re you, which happens to include, but isn’t limited to your warmth.”  
  
“In that case, I love you too.”  
  
We stood there, content for who knows how long. Finally, he broke our comfortable silence.  
  
“I brought you something.”  
  
“I swear, if Mike sent you with his fucking nasty ass underwear-“  
  
“Wait what?”  
  
“Mike being smart, said he was lost without me to do his laundry and sent me his dirty drawers.”  
  
“That’s what that box was?”  
  
I looked up at him. “You’re helpful,” I scoffed.  
  
He rolled his eyes and started to release me. “Go crawl in bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“But heat,” I protested.  
  
“I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“Fine,” I huffed.  
  
I walked back down the hall to my room and crawled into my preheated bed. A few minutes later, Tony came in, clad in a pair of pajama pants and a beater.  
  
He crawled into bed and pulled me close, placing a box in my hands.  
  
“You know you didn’t have to get me anything.”  
  
“I also didn’t have to fly here instead of home, where it’s not freeze your dick off cold, but I love you, and I wanted to so open it.”  
  
“Look at you getting all pushy. Must be the beard.” I ran my hand over his scruff. “I like it.”  
  
“Thank God,” he murmured.  
  
“What happened?” I asked.  
  
“It’s getting a very… mixed reactions from the fans.”  
  
That annoyed me. “Oh fuck them! They’re mad that their little teenage fucking fantasies are being destroyed by this manly as fuck side of you.”  
  
He started laughing.  
  
“Fuck you. I’m cold, and your fans are pissing me off, and you’re laughing at me.”  
  
“I’m stopping. I’m stopping. Open your present.” He put the box back in my hands.  
  
I pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid. Inside was a [pendant](https://www.google.com/search?q=weird+diamond+pendant&espv=210&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=aV50UvvXL5KCyAGc1oAw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1517&bih=666#es_sm=122&espv=210&q=sapphire+and+diamond+necklace&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Ez-r3M3J1TqhEM%3A%3BXL3_IuVE_2m4sM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fdeals.ebay.com%252Fblog%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252Fblue-sapphire-and-diamond-necklace.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fdeals.ebay.com%252Fblog%252Fblue-sapphire-and-diamond-necklace-deal-save-69%252F%3B500%3B500). It was simple, a circular sapphire with a diamond above it set in silver.  
  
“It’s absolutely gorgeous,” I told him.  
  
“I thought you’d like it,” he replied. “I saw it when we went shopping one day and couldn’t resist.”  
  
I beamed at him. “Thank you,” I replied, before pressing my lips to his.  
  
“You’re very welcome,” he said when we broke apart. I just kissed him again. I pulled back. “Ya know,” I started. “I’ve figured out a way to warm me up. See friction creates heat-“  
  
“Shut up,” he said laughing, before reconnecting our lips.


End file.
